Loved and Lost
by Addicted to The Underground
Summary: This my first fic I don’t know what you’ll think. Yes it’s another high skool 1 at Djose High. Basically new girl(Luthae Guado)xTidus with another twist... (contains some bad language just thought I'd tell you) Chap8 up FINALLY.
1. A new start and some new friends

**AN:** Firstly this is my first fic so I don't know what you'll think of it.

Secondly I have mixed the times up a bit so it's after Yuna's defeated Sin, before Vegnagun but Paine, Gippal, Leblanc, Nooj, Baralai and people like that are in it but Tidus and Seymour are still here and there wasn't the whole Seymour wanting to become Sin thing. The only time they meet is the times like operation Mi'hen and stuff like that and he did ask her to marry him but she said no. So basically the whole Bevelle bit is left out. Plus Seymour is younger (17). Also anything I put in that happens in FFX2 to the characters in this I'm sorry I have not completed the game yet I'm stuck on the three people after Shiva. Any tips on how to defeat them I will be grateful for. Also sometimes in the story it changes to thoughts so watch out for that.

Anyway enjoy and **_please_** review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from FFX/FFX2 they belong to Squaresoft/ Square Enix I only own Luthae unless they have made up Seymour's little sis called Luthae but for now she's mine!!!

Chapter 1 A New Start and Some New Friends

_The blitz ball was getting tossed round so fast I could barely keep my eyes on it. One girl to a girl in black, to Yuna, to a blonde girl in a yellow bikini top, then intercepted by a tanned girl. I was in goal as usual. Your probably wondering how I know Yuna. Pretty hard not to everyone knows the defeater of Sin, bringer of the Eternal Calm. I don't know her as a person though so she could be nice I mean it's only my first day at Djose High and I don't really know anyone yet._

_Anyway back to the game as I was saying I was in goal. I didn't expect the ball to come to me as we had a pretty good team. I was always the kind of person to be picked last on these kinds of things. I was the only one left at the end of picking teams and Yuna's team got me. I mean I offered to be in goal because I knew we wouldn't win with me in the middle of it all, but just once I'd like to have a go in the centre and play a game that didn't matter about winning. As I was saying the ball then suddenly came speeding towards me (the game had progressed a bit,) by a girl with blonde hair wearing pink. This is it I thought I can prove I can be good if they let me. I'll catch the ball, throw it back and then our team will score. Okay I'm not very good at Blitzball I was probably the worst in the class if not the whole year, but anyway I came out of the goal a few metres. People from my team where encouraging me to catch it with their arms waving in the air. I was swimming towards the ball ready to catch it, when out of nowhere someone (I think it was the tanned girl), rammed into me hard and stuck her middle finger up at me. She forced me to the edge of the Blitz arena. My head hit the glass with a thump there was a sharp pain in my head. I blacked out._

_My name is Luthae Guado I'm 15 years old and I now attend Djose High if you haven't guessed. In most subjects you could call me swot of the year. I mean I sometimes read up on them in the Library. I want to do well at school but that doesn't mean I don't have time for fun. There's nothing much I can credit on my appearance. I want to be a songstress, spherehunter, an artist or maybe a maester if my brother doesn't get there first. I wanted to be a summoner but Sin is defeated so that's off my list. _

_My brother you might have guessed is Seymour Guado. Some people don't like him but he can be an okay person. He was an okay brother until..._

"Hey newbie you okay?"

Luthae opened her eyes to look at the person addressing her but quickly closed them due to the bright burst of sunlight. When she opened them again shielding them she saw she was in the medical room of Djose High with her team from the Blitzball game standing round her. Soon she was spoken to by a girl with blonde hair in a yellow bikini top and a brown skirt.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You gave Leblanc's team a free goal."

"Hey Rikku don't say it like that the girl only came last night this is her first day here and she might not have played before." A girl in black came back with.

"Oh shit! The game we've probably lost thanks to me." Luthae said forlornly

"Nah don't sweat it we won 3-2. Go us!" the girl in black cheered, "You should have seen the look on Leblanc's and Dona's faces when we won."

"Who?" Luthae asked

"Dona's the girl who rammed into you." Someone told her, "And Leblanc you'll know her sooner or later. Wears pink and a down right snob."

"Who cares about Dona and Leblanc?" added Rikku "We only just won and I want to win by a good amount."

"Hey stop complaining Riks. The girl's not that good so what's the problem? Other girls in our year aren't that good either and we still won."

"S'pose so, but you Yunie and me are on the Blitz team and we've got the LSC's coming up soon and I personally don't want people like her messing up in the middle of a game."

"It's okay," Luthae, replied, "I don't think _I'll_ be joining a Blitz team anytime soon."

"You will hon." The girl in black reassured "With practice. And stop getting into a stress Riks you always get into stress."

"Ed fyed pre shredu I dren!" Rikku said "Luat's oui!" **(AN: I'm not that good at Al Bhed I only know oui and fyed is that how it's spelt? I've made the rest up).**

"Whatever."

"Right ladies can we clear off now please it's getting a bit crowded in here." The nurse said coming out of her office "I hope that wasn't bad language from you young lady." She addressed Rikku the looked at everyone else "Come on out! I won't tell you again." Everyone including Rikku tramped out. She then turned to Luthae "You okay dear?"

"Yeah I'm fine, ow!" Luthae winced as she fingered what had become a bump on the right side of her forehead. The nurse went into the medicine room and came back with an ice pack.

"Put that on it," she instructed, "It'll go down after a couple of days. You can go now."

She then went back into her office. Luthae then got off the bed she'd been lying on and saw the girl in black was lounging on the bed opposite her. There were only two beds in the medical room and now both of them were occupied. The girl in black looked at Luthae. She had short brown hair and red eyes. Her lips which were normally in a serious sometimes can't be bothered expression were now turned up into a smile that would look serious on anyone else but to Luthae it had kindness written all over it. Luthae then picked up her school bag before turning to the girl, who got off the bed.

"Paine." She said extending her hand out to Luthae who immediately shook it.

"Luthae," she replied, "Luthae Guado. Don't think I'm being rude by asking but who was the other girl?"

"What the one who hated your guts for what you did in BB?"

"Yeah don't remind me of that it was humiliating."

"Well it's kind of hard not to. No one in any of the schools I've been to have done that."

"Your new too?"

"Only a since half a year ago when I met Yuna I've been going to this school, before I was all over the place. Bikanel, Killika even Luca once you name it. Anyway the girl's called Rikku she's not normally that mean she's just competitive. It's an Al Bhed thing."

"Cool she's Al Bhed!"

"Yeah why?"

"Never really met an Al Bhed before. My brother doesn't exactly like them."

"An Al Bhed hater right?"

"Don't think so but he wants to be a maester of Yevon and Al Bhed don't really like Yevon so you can guess the rest. I wanna be one too actually."

"What a maester how come?"

"I want to help Spira by giving back to it what it gave to me as a child and there's no girl maesters at the moment. Just Mika, Kinoc and Maester Kelk Ronso."

"Huh? Oh well the first bit doesn't make any sense to me, but I guess you want to do good for Spira. But being no girl maesters. You go girl. Show them we can be just good as the guys!"

"We'd better get out of here or the nurse might put us in detention. She seemed a bit pissed off when all the rest were in here."

"Yeah she's just a mardy kind of person. Coming?" Paine said going towards the door. Luthae immediately followed. Outside they found two people talking obviously waiting for Paine. The girl who was there had brown hair down to her shoulders with a long plait almost to her feet. The guy had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Paine." He said, "Was wondering when you were going to come out. You were in there for ages. Who this?"

"This is Luthae." Paine said looking at the guy almost in disgust but also in admiration.

"How do you spell that?" He asked jokingly, "Newbie right, right on. I'm Tidus."

"Hi." Luthae said shyly looking at his hand, which was up in the air. Paine looking at Luthae obviously knowing that Luthae didn't have a clue what Tidus was doing, went up and gave Tidus a high five.

"Oh." Luthae realised, "Thing from Zanarkand right?"

"How'd you know?" Tidus asked

"Well my brother told me about this guy he'd seen at Luca while he went to watch the Blitz tournament and everyone was saying he came from Zanarkand. The description he gave matches so I assume it's you."

"Hey are we going to go now?" The girl asked Tidus

"Oh Yuna almost forgot you were there." Tidus said almost jumping "Luthae, this is-"

"Yuna I know or should I say _Lady_ Yuna?"

"No Yuna's fine," Yuna told her, "I'm getting kind of sick being called Lady Yuna anyway."

"We're going to go up to the dormitories to drop our bags off and to see Riks. Coming?" asked Paine.

"Nah I might go with Gippal, Baralai and Brother and go sneak out and add some fiends to the kill board. I'm winning" Tidus boasted

"Whatever you say Tidus." Paine sarcastically "Yuna?"

"Yeah why not. We can have a girly time while the boys catch up right?" and with that they both went their separate ways. Tidus to outside the school. The girls to the dorms (Blitz had been the last lesson of the day).

As the girls went down the corridor a boy of about 17 with long sky blue hair and blue eyes walked in the opposite direction with books clasped in his hands. He nodded at Luthae who returned his gesture. Yuna was slightly in front on them didn't see this.

"You know him?" Paine muttered

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I didn't." Luthae replied, "So," she added in a louder voice, "What are the LSC's?"

"What you don't know?!" Yuna sounded kind of shocked at this question, "I would've thought it was obvious it the Luca Schools Championships, high schools from all over Spira come to compete in different events. Blitzball, Sphere Break, fiend fighting and stuff I'm not sure what else there is but me Paine and Rikku are in the blitz team so if you come and see us you'd better be cheering for the Thunders."

"Thunders?"

"Yeah that our team." Explained Yuna, "The-,"

"Djose Thunders!" Paine and Yuna both cheered Yuna maybe a bit more enthusiastically.

"Cool I might go in," Luthae said interested, "I might not be able to throw a blitzball but I can sure kick some fiend butt."

"You could get the details in the next Fiend Fighting lesson." Yuna informed. After that they were silent as they carried on walking. Again Yuna was in front of the other two as she walked a quicker pace.

"So," Luthae muttered after a while, "They going out?"

"Who?" replied Paine

"Tidus and Yuna are they going out?"

"Nah not at the moment."

"You sound pleased. You like him?"

"Please as if, he may look quite good and maybe a pro-blitzer, but that's about all he is to me. He's too loud and childish for my liking. Why?"

"I was just wondering. They sound pretty pally, and I thought he was quite nice actually. Too loud and childish."

"Hey I'm not saying he's a bad person or friend, he's just not my type."

"Oh." Luthae finished

"Hey come on you guys hurry up!" Yuna called down the corridor.

The two girls ran towards the lift where Yuna was and got in.

"What room are you?" Yuna asked Luthae

"726."

"Cool me Paine and Rikku are in 895 so we're not that far away." Yuna said, "726 so that's the 8th floor. We can walk upstairs for our room." Yuna then pushed the button for the 8th floor. The lift made a creaking noise and then started to go up rather slowly at first but then speeded up. The lift was a rather rusty old piece of machina you stood on the platform pushed the designated floors and the platform went up through a channel of empty wall. It was probably used about a thousand years ago, it wasn't the fastest lift in the world but it got you where you wanted and it saved using the stairs.

"Going up." Yuna joked in a way Tidus normally did with her in the lift. Paine rolled her eyes. She'd probably heard that joke (if you could call it a joke), about a thousand times, but it always made Yuna laugh. As the lift ascended Luthae felt a warm sense of happiness and welcome inside her. She'd made a new start and now she'd made some new friends.

**What did you think? I hope it wasn't to long or boring, please tell me if it was then I'll make the second chapter shorter. I've not fixed part of the plot fully yet but well that won't really take effect for sometime but if I do change the plot in the middle of a chapter without realising it please tell me then I'll make it clear what happened in the next chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed it PLEASE review I would be grateful. Also if you do not send reviews I will not put the next chapter up. HA HA HA (I'm evil aren't I?)**


	2. A harmless bit of fun?

Chapter 2 A harmless bit of fun?

**AN**: Thanks to Performula for the review don't worry thing will get less confusing as the story progresses. Where do you get the Al Bhed translator from? Please me in a review. Okay so I put the next chapter up anyway. I'm just a big softie at heart and I want you to read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from FFX/FFX2 they belong to Squaresoft/ Square Enix I only own Luthae unless they have made up Seymour's little sis called Luthae but for now she's mine!!!

_There was no way to describe how I felt at that moment. Sure I was happy, but I felt indebted to them if you like. I'd never really found friends like that before. When I was in Macalania I felt so different. Everyone there was Guado, I mean I was too but I always felt like I wasn't part of them even though I spent most of my years there. In this school however. I feel as if I'm meant to be here, almost as if something was calling me here as still is..._

Luthae Paine and Yuna walked up the flight of stairs to room 845. When they opened the door Rikku was kneeling on the floor of the living room talking and playing Sphere Break with Shelinda. Rikku looked up when the three came in and looked at the green eyed teal and red haired girl. Luthae's hair was as it says teal coloured, and had red streaks running through it at various intervals. It was also wavy and reached just below her shoulder blades. The ends of her hair were curled outwards which made her look even more individual and interesting. Her eyes also portrayed a lovely shade of **sea green.** To most people and other Guado you would most probably recognise she was one, when you looked at her you always felt you needed to ask.

"Oh." Rikku said rather guiltily

"Hi," Luthae replied, "I'm Luthae."

"Look about what I said earlier-."

"I know. It's an Al Bhed thing right?" Luthae looked over at Paine who gave her a quick wink.

"S'pose it runs in the family too huh?"

Paine let out a snort and Rikku turned and pouted at her. It always made Paine laugh when people compared Rikku to her brother.

"Any hoo, pleased to meet ya." Rikku said to Luthae holding out her hand, which again Luthae immediately shook.

Then they all settled down to watch Rikku carry on her game of Sphere Break. No one had seemed to notice that Luthae had mentioned knowing if Rikku had a brother or not.

About 2 hours later the girls had started to play a game of Spin the Bottle, when there was a knock on the door. Yuna went to open it and Tidus, Gippal, Brother and Baralai stood their swords over their shoulders, (or in Baralai's case leaning on his 'staff').

"Hey guys!" Rikku called

"So who won?" Luthae asked mainly addressing Tidus.

"Well..." Tidus began

"We're kind of on a draw." Gippal finished. Baralai just nodded in a way Paine would have done before saying.

"Who's your friend Paine?"

Paine blushed slightly while Gippal and Brother looked in Luthae's direction. They were still not fully aware that she'd been there.

"This is Luthae." Yuna said

"Newbie." Tidus added

The boys then went into the living room and sat on the sofa. The dorms were sectioned off not just to bedroom and bathroom. They also had living rooms for when other people visited. It was always built by the door leading into the dorms for practicality. Rikku's, Yuna's, Paine's and Shelinda's living room had another door opposite the entrance leading to a passage. On the left and right of it were bedrooms for two people with bunk beds, fitted wardrobes, dressing tables and things you would normally find in a bedroom. The bathrooms were of a good size too they were ensuite with a shower and basically all the bathroom facilities. At the end of the passage was a small balcony, which you could stand and look at the view. The balcony wasn't that big but you could probably put a couple of chairs there but the four girls hadn't bothered. All the furniture in all the dorms in the school (apart from 6th form), were the same, apart from obvious accessories like pictures and weapons etc.

"I've got the top bunk." Rikku was explaining to Luthae giving her a guided tour of their dorm. They came out the right bedroom to find Paine standing on the balcony. Luthae went to join her.

"Hey." Paine said quietly

"It's nice isn't it?" Luthae replied looking down on the patch of grass in the middle of the school that was used for recreation.

"Yeah. Don't you ever feel like-"

"You belong in a place?" Luthae finished

"Yeah, cos I feel like I-"

"Belong here. Me too. I mean in Macalania I felt different."

"Hey aren't only Guado supposed to go there?"

"Yeah." Luthae said blushing slightly

"So you're a Guado?"

"Yeah what gave you that idea? The last name." Luthae said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Paine said. There was a pause for a few seconds "You don't look like one, well you do but, you kinda can't help but ask."

"Oh."

"Hey I've nothing against them, but they've always seemed a bit out the way kinda strange. Why haven't you told anyone else you're Guado?"

"I dunno I just don't feel I should."

"You should."

"I'll tell them if they ask or if they need to 'k?"

"Tell them at dinner." Paine said definitely

"Okay." Luthae sighed. Paine nodded.

Suddenly a bell rang that called everyone down to dinner. The gang charged to the lift and all piled in. Leblanc's gang who had been about step into the lift started hurling abuse at them. Leblanc mainly to Paine who had shoved her out the way.

"I'll get you bitch!" she shouted as the doors closed. Everyone laughed.

"So," Tidus said after a while "Who got it?"

"What? The girls all said in unison.

"Who got the truth or dare? You were playing spin the bottle."

"Oh Luty did." Rikku piped up

"Luty?"

"Yeah Luthae."

"So truth or dare?"

"Mmm dare." Luthae decided

"So what is it?" Tidus asked

The other four girls all started deciding.

"I know!" Paine said evilly, "She has to go an tell-"

"A guy she loves them!" Rikku giggled

"A guy we chose." Yuna added

"You got it girls." Paine finished

"Right on." Tidus said.

Then the lift reached the 1st floor and they all stepped out to the dining room. The dining room just had long tables one for each year. The gang went and sat at the Y10 table until someone came over to Paine

"Excuse me miss," the person said, "You are Paine are you not?"

"Yeah," Paine replied, "What about it?"

"Well you are 16 therefore you should be on the Y11 table."

"No," Yuna added, "She's Y10 look." She pointed at the list

"Oh!" the man said in surprise

"I got put down a year." Paine explained

"Okay I'll leave you to your dinner." The man walked off.

"Ignorant bastard." Paine muttered

Then they all tucked into there dinner which had just been served to them. Soon after the boy Luthae and Paine had seen on the first day came into the dining room and sat at the sixth former table. Luthae tried to move across to block Tidus' view, as she knew she'd be bound to spot him and she didn't want anyone getting her to do the dare on him, but Tidus was too fast.

"Look there's _Seymour_!" Tidus said saying the Seymour in a girly voice.

"Hey I got an idea," Rikku said, "Let get Luty to do her dare on him."

"Oh no." Luthae began her stomach lurched.

Paine had been about to add to Rikku's remark but then she looked at the expression on Luthae's face. She then looked from Seymour to Luthae and then Luthae to Seymour she then made the connection.

"Look guys." She began, but everyone had decided goading Luthae.

Luthae got out of her seat and walked towards the sixth formers table. _Come on Luthae _she thought _it's your brother how hard can it be?_

None of them knew except Paine what Luthae thought but isn't it just a harmless bit of fun?

That's the next one done hope this wasn't boring for you these last two chapters are just background really. The action is going to start in the third or fourth chapter (hopefully). I won't give anything away but Luthae get's a bit mad with Seymour in the next chapter


	3. Let me be Alone

Chapter 3 Let me be Alone

**AN: **Thankyou sooooooo much for your reviews. Oh a msg 2 I-gots-no-socks I have a soft spot for Seymour too but he's the bad guy in others so I have to make him the bad guy in this it's the only way for things to work. Also Peformula Al Bhed translator I'm not nagging I just think it would be better in chap1 to use it I don't think I'll use any more Al Bhed so it's not vital and I defeated Mindy, Sandy and Cindy (YAY!) Anima was easy. By the way Luthae is pronounced Loothay if you hadn't guessed. Well that's all, I've got Word working so enjoy.

_Come on Luthae it's your brother how hard can it be? _

_It was hard very hard. Not to actually do the task but what Seymour would do to me afterward. He always did the same thing he always took embarrassing things in a cool and collected way. In Macalania no one really laughed as much as they would. He was scary in that way, but afterwards he'd hit me. I had been quite a rule breaker in Macalania. First it was 'talking tos' but now it's hitting. It wasn't as bad now I was used to it I never would have got through without her though, but I never thought I'd get so mad as to do what I did soon after that..._

Luthae walked over to the sixth formers table. There was an obvious sign she was nervous but she just took everything in her stride. The others all were silent listening over the noise of the rest of the dining room.

"Seymour," she started to say

"What?" he replied bored not looking up.

"I love you." She carried on. You could tell in her voice she was trying not to laugh.

The hall went silent. Soon everyone seemed to get the fit of the giggles. It spread through out the hall like a virus, before turning into an uproar of laughter, even Luthae found it hard to keep it together and Seymour started to go ever so slightly pink. He gathered his books up which had been on the table beside his dinner), and stood up. Although he wasn't that much taller than Luthae but the way he stood made him look tall. He stood up perfectly straight and seemed to tower above her looking slightly scary. He then stared at Luthae for a few seconds thrust something into her hand and walked out of the room towards the lift.

Luthae made her way back to the table to rejoin her friends.

"Did you see the look on Seymour's face?" Tidus chuckled "Come on even you were laughing at that." He said to Luthae

"I've never seen him so embarrassed in my life." Luthae replied still giggling

"I'm sorry we made you do that." Rikku apologised

"Hey it's okay it was quite funny, but why him?" Luthae enquired

"Just to embarrass him. None of us like him." Tidus explained

"Why?"

"Let me see he's a puff," Tidus began

"And an idiot." Rikku continued. Tidus then sniggered

"_Lady Yuna would you do me the honour of being my bride?" _Tidus mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Everyone fell about laughing.

"W-wha-what?" Luthae managed to say amongst trying to control her laughter, "He never."

"He did." Replied Yuna who had stopped laughing

"And. What did you say?" Luthae asked suddenly interested about her brother's love life.

"I said no." Yuna answered

"Why?"

"Simple answer I don't love him."

"Good thing to I thought he was freaky he always looked like there was something evil about him. If you get what I'm saying." Rikku said. They then continued with their dinner.

When they had done everyone decided to go back to there rooms. Only Paine walked with Luthae.

"I hope you didn't mind what they said about him."

"Huh?" Luthae hadn't really heard her she was to busy reading the piece of paper Seymour had given her. "Oh no she replied I think what Rikku said is right, but they don't know he's my brother."

"I do." Paine said, "I don't mind either I've never talked to him."

"I know you knew."

"How?"

"Don't ask."

There was a pause in which Luthae read the paper again.

"What does it say?" Paine asked

"To go to his room so we can 'talk'."

"Ahh," Paine replied fully understanding what she meant, "Shall I wait outside the door in case of trouble or isn't he that kind of person?"

"Nah not really he's just the stern talking to type. You don't have to wait though, I don't want you to get involved in one of our family squabbles."

"Well if that's what you want. See you later"

"Yeah laters."

The two separated at the fifth floor and Luthae walked down the corridor dragging her feet and dawdling making her way to room 47.

_I don't know why I went. Probably because he would have got madder if I didn't. He wasn't the kind of person to hit you really hard but he would give you a hard thump, which could still hurt a lot and leave a bruise. Maybe it was because I couldn't be bothered to do anything else. Either way or any other, I went up to the door and knocked._

_"Come." Replied a cold voice from within the room. I opened the door (which had been left unlocked), and entered the living room shutting the door behind me and I met Seymour's eyes as he looked up from his book, the eyes I'd never been able to look at in the same way since mum died. Before I looked at him as a brother an equal, a brother. After his eyes were filled with retribution and now it's master and servant._

"Now Luthae," _he began_, "What was the aim of your ahem excursion in the dining hall today?"

"Oh come on Seymour," _I said, wanting to cut to the chase and forget the formalities of talking to me as if I was 8, _"It was a joke."

"A joke? You think telling someone you love them is a joke? Even if under false pretences."

"I couldn't exactly say no." _I tried to explain_.

"If someone told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"

"No I'm not stupid, but telling someone I love them isn't exactly going to kill me is it? I see where your coming from, but they wouldn't tell me to do it to someone I potentially love."

"Well who made you?" _he the suddenly asked after a quick silence._

"What?" _I was surprised at not his question, but the way he said it. I didn't reply. _

"Oh come on," He said, "My sister who hardly ever spoke to me during our whole time in Macalania College, only to complain at what rules I made her stick to, but here suddenly coming up to me at dinner sitting by..." _He stopped_, "Of course. They _made_ you do it didn't they? Did they threaten you or what?"

"What, who?"

"Those people sitting beside you."

"Well no, they didn't threaten me Seymour, why would they they're my friends."

"What?!" _Seymour answered as if he hadn't heard me right._

"You know _friends _Seymour, people you hang round with and share secrets with. Not that you'd know what they are."

He then rose up over me warning me with the look on his face to watch it. He had a very short temper at the moment, as he was about to take an exam to become a maester of Yevon. He'd only come here because you had a better chance of becoming one, he hated this school really.

"You are not to meet up with those people again."

"Oh for Fayths sake Seymour!" I found myself shouting, "A girl refuses to marry you and doesn't help-," _I paused I didn't want him to know I knew about him wanting to embrace Spira in death_, "Anyway then you get all moody with them. They're the first friends I've ever had Seymour and you telling me to forget them! Why do you always cage me up like this?!" Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes, but I held them. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him, "Why can't you just let me be free and do my own thing?" I asked well should say pleaded calming down, "But no you have to go and make me a mini female version of you, for your precious Bevelle and bloody stupid maester of Yevon thing_!" I know I want to be one but he took the job to far and he only wanted to be one to be great and well known. I'm not normally the sort of person to get angry but the way he treated me, drumming things into me one minute, refusing to let me leave Macalania and when I eventually do put me down again for having friends. I couldn't take that. I started moving towards the door, but Seymour was to fast._

"You will not leave I am not finished." _He began while grabbing my shoulder. He never finished either I was still feeling mad, trying to keep in my anger and sadness. I couldn't. I now reached the peak of my anger. He was going to put me down more. Even if he had nothing to say before he did now. The minute he finished his last sentence and held my shoulder in a tight grip I abruptly turned round and punched him on the nose._

"Get off me you son of a bitch!"

He staggered back. I knew those words were hurful to me too, but I knew they'd really get to him. I never knew mum, she died when I was very little depression apparently from having me. I think that's why Seymour hates me, it was my fault she died. I want to help him, but he won't let me.

_Seymour's hand after I punched him had flown up to his nose. He moved it away to reveal a bit of blood trickling out of it. I didn't mean to hit him hard but in my sudden fury I must have done._

"Curse you," _he murmed,_ "May Yevon curse you!"

_I fled from the room shocked and frightend at what I'd done. I ran towards the lift. A Y11 was in my way but shoved him out of my path._

_When I reached my room Paine was standing outside._

"So how'd it-."

She never got to finish her sentence. I went into my room and slammed the door in her face. I didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't want her at the moment. I didn't want anyone. For a while I just wanted everyone to let me be alone.

**Whoooo done finally, hope that was worth reading. See she does have a soft spot for her bro, he just makes her mad because he doesn't return it. Also have you spotted the trick with the title??? I'll leave you guessing. ** **Well that's all till the next chapter.**


	4. What would Yuna think?

Chapter 4 What would Yuna think? Thank you to everyone for the reviews I'm glad your enjoying it everyone seems to like the Guado. That's good I like them too**:-D**. Sorry for taking so long. It's very long, but hope this is worth reading. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from FFX/FFX2 they belong to Squaresoft/ Square Enix I only own Luthae unless they have made up Seymour's little sis called Luthae but for now she's mine!!! And now I own Sammi so there ha ha ha.

I just sat in my room crying for a few minutes. She helped me. I began to feel happier and felt like a dance. I didn't dance but it made me feel better, but it couldn't help me forget. Forgetting the day Seymour changed and killed... It hurt to remember. My brother had been lost in a sort of darkness he couldn't escape. I heard Paine obstinately banging on the door.

_Come on open the door. Stop being a mardy bitch. _

_Then she shouted _'fine'_ and march up the staircase to her floor. I went to my balcony and looked out at the view of sunset over the Moonflow, with pyreflies beginning to gather. It looked so beautiful. Being an artist I couldn't let a view go like that undrawn. I took out my sketchbook and drew._

_A few hours later I'd finished it'd had made me feel much better and relaxed. I felt tired, so I just flopped down on the bottom bunk of my bed, and shut my eyes._

"Hey wakie wakie sleepyhead. It's us!" Rikku hollered through the keyhole. Luthae woke with a start and fell out of bed with a thump, which set the others laughing. She came to open the door and the others stared at the girl wearing dark blue v necked sleeveless top with a pale blue scarf thing coming down from it, black skirt, brown suede boots up to her knee and blue gloves up to her elbows in astonishment. **(thanks to Performula for helping me with this.)**

"Hey you looked like you slept in that." Tidus sniggered.

"Er I did," Luthae replied laughing but then yawning afterwards. "Come in," she said after that and they did so, "I'm going for a shower."

After a while she came out.

"So what are we doing today?" Luthae enquired.

"It's the weekend so whatever we want!" Yuna cheered. Paine nodded but made not attempt to converse with Luthae.

"Well we could go to the Moonflow couldn't we?" Luthae asked

"Yes lets," said Gippal, "I haven't been there for ages."

"Yeah we could wait till night!" Tidus applauded

"Why what's the point?" Paine asked him delibratley not looking at Luthae.

"Well last time I went with Yuna we never stayed. This time I do." Tidus said definitely

"But we've got to stay in after six because of fiends." Yuna pointed out"We could stay in my room afterwards. You can see the Moonflow from my balcony."

"Yeah lets go!" Rikku called, "You might need a swimming cossie." She muttered to Luthae afterwards "We'll probably be going swimming."

So Luthae grabbed a bag and her weapon and ran after the others with Rikku to the Moonflow. Even on the road it was fun. They all fought fiends when they had to, but generally joked around. Luthae started to play a 'game' where she nudged Tidus a little. Fortunately Tidus had a similar sense of humour and caught on. He nudged Luthae back, but harder, and they continued doing this until Luthae pushed Tidus right into a bush and he ran after her threatening to give her a headlock and ruin her hair.

About 5 minutes after, Tidus had given up on Luthae and she and Yuna started talking.

"It's so good to get out of school sometimes," Yuna commented, "I loved going on my pilgrimage to see the world. I'm glad I'm still here though but-."

"Sir Auron?" Luthae asked

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well everyone was talking when you came back for ages about how astonished they were at Sir Auron's life being lost. But in truth he should have died a long time ago."

"How-?" Yuna began but didn't bother to ask.

Luthae looked bewildered herself. She'd never even known Auron had gone on Yuna's pilgrimage. Let alone dying at the hand of Yunalesca when Braska was going to summon the Final Aeon. Luthae didn't like the silence that followed, so she decided to start conversing again.

"You're lucky you know." She said

"How come?" Yuna asked

"Well on your pilgrimage you saw loads of places and Zanarkand." Luthae replied. She seemed to say Zanarkand in awe. "I've always wanted to see Zanarkand, but I've only seen Macalania bits of Bevelle, here and Bikanel once with my brother but that's just desert really."

"Why where do you live?" Yuna asked.

"Oh," Luthae realised what she'd said, "Somewhere near Bevelle."

Then suddenly and Ochu jumped out in front of them. Yuna screamed, having no weapon she was defenceless. Luthae then whipped out what looked like a wooden pole, but Luthae took the ends off, which were guards from huge double blades on each end. She ran towards the Ochu slashing and kicking it. She did quite a lot of damage. Then the Ochu flailed its stems at Luthae and gave her quite a few vicious blows but she kept on fighting. It was a backwards and forwards battle. The Ochu was stronger than Luthae, but Luthae was not one to give up easily and she had a lot of stamina. The Ochu then was about to attack Yuna noticing she was the weaker opponent. The Ochu started its attack, but Luthae was too quick. She used Haste and sped in front of The Ochu taking the attack meant for Yuna. It didn't kill her but it knocked her out. The others then ran up and Tidus stabbed the Ochu killing it. They then turned to Luthae. They revived her but she was badly injured.

"Okay Yuna?" Brother asked

"Hey Brother what about Luty?!" Rikku screamed

"Was getting to that!" Brother retorted. Luthae laughed

"Oh brother!" she said then looking at some of the wounds, "They'll clear up soon." She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Hey hold your horses." Tidus said

"Thank you for what you did Luthae. Here take my Hi-Potion and your dinner's on me." Yuna insisted giving the potion to Luthae.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. She used the Hi-Potion and then got up.

"Cool weapon," Gippal commented when they were on the road again looking over Luthae's weapon, "Simple but effective."

"Thanks, made it myself." Luthae said proudly

"Dude!" Tidus exclaimed

After that everyone seemed to forget about the whole Ochu business. When they got to the Moonflow it was fun all round. Yuna, Rikku and Luthae all went swimming. Gippal and Baralai had a fight to improve their skills and find out which one was best. Tidus was helping Brother on some Blitzball moves but Brother kept getting bored and a started getting a bit mardy so Tidus gave up and went to play 'tag' with the girls. Paine just sat on the bank and collected her thoughts. Luthae loved this day out. I think it was the fact that maybe she'd never had real friends before, she dived under the water letting it consume her washing her worries away.

Later after she had had enough and got changed, she sat on the edge of the bank letting her feet dangle in the water. Yuna came to join her.

"What's up with Paine?" Luthae asked Yuna, "She hasn't talked to me all day." She looked over at Paine who'd just got up and gone for a swim with Rikku.

"She's just in a mood with you because you ignored her." Yuna explained

Why is Paine moody all the time? I thought coming along with Rikku and me she'd change. Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with her.

"Hey Paine's fine. She just has a lukewarm temper that's all that doesn't mean she's not a good friend."

"I never said Paine wasn't okay."

Good at least Luthae won't be moody with me now.

"You can't do that all the time you know." Luthae said definitely

"What?" Yuna asked

"Saying things to make people like you or to make them feel good, sure you don't have to say it if people say 'I'm fat and ugly don't you agree' but sometimes you have to be honest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna said warily

"Yuna in this world you don't have to be all sweetness and light."

"But I'm a High Summoner-."

"And who said you weren't entitled to your own opinion? If Leblanc say was hurt and you went to help her she'd push you away, and get one of her cronies to help. All I'm saying is don't help people or say nice things about them unless they deserve it. You've also got to be tougher and look out for yourself or people will take advantage of that."

"You sound like you've been alone all your life."

"I haven't, but I feel like I have. In my experience look after number 1&2. Number 1 being you and number 2 friends only if you know you can trust them. Also don't believe everything you hear and only half of what you see."

"Huh?"

"Like..." Luthae tried to think of anyone to compare to but her brother, but found she couldn't, "Seymour."

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"Well first you thought he was a good guy, by seeing good stuff he did and hearing good things about him right. Then he got pissed off cos you wouldn't marry him and attacked you. What sort of decent trustworthy guy who loved you would to that to the person he loved?"

"Mmm you're right I suppose." Said Yuna who seemed to speak with a bit more confidence than normal. "Shall I apologise to Paine for you?"

"Yeah tell her I had things on my mind and wanted to be alone. 'K Yune."

Yuna was about to go and tell Paine this, but then a blitz ball hit her on the back of the head.

"Yuna me's am sorry!" Brother called

"It's okay!" Yuna shouted back, "Nothing's broken and I'm coming to play! That was truthful." She then said winking at Luthae

"I know."

"Playing?"

"Nah you know me and Blitzball."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Luthae then moved out the way of any flying blitz ball that Brother might have trouble saving and sat in the shade of a tree and decided to draw. It was better than doing nothing. She looked at everyone playing. Yuna never put a foot wrong (as usual), Rikku laughed and cheered the whole game (when she didn't have the ball, Paine got very competitive when tackling, Brother kept fumbling passes from staring at Yuna and Baralai and Gippal just concentrated on winning. Tidus Luthae thought was the best for her. He moved as if he was one with the water and was 'graceful' she said when he took shots. If the other team scored he would do nothing but encourage his team and boost their confidence and tell them never to give up and give Brother a few pointers. It was a boy vs. girls game with Brother on the girls team to 'give the girls a chance' Tidus had said. Paine thought this comment was sexist, but Luthae knew he didn't mean it to be like that.

After they played for half an hour it was half time, (they had decided to play for an hour), Tidus came over to Luthae.

"What ya doin'?" he asked poking his head right over the sketchbook.

"Nothing much." Luthae replied holding the sketchbook away from Tidus so he wouldn't see, but Tidus grabbed it before she could.

"Nothing eh?" he said, "I can judge nothing." He frowned and flicked through the pages. Him doing a Jecht shot, Paine tackling Yuna shooting...

"They're good." he said his expression had softened, "Especially the one of me." The way he said it Luthae knew he was joking. He then did a pose of him doing a Jecht shot. It came out all wrong and although he didn't mean it to, it made Luthae laugh. Tidus then squatted down and nosily flicked through the rest of the pictures.

"They're really good."

"Oh come on," Luthae said, "They're not that good."

"No they are." Tidus replied. You could tell by his face he meant it. "I wish I could draw like that."

"Have you tried?" Luthae asked.

"Well no, dad always made me train to Blitz. I never had time really."

"Exactly! You won't know if you don't try." Luthae explained, "Anyway drawing doesn't have to be all about observation." She showed him to more pictures she'd done. One in reds and oranges that would look like scribble, but Tidus seemed to find an understanding out of it. He couldn't say how, he just did.

"Art can show your emotions too." Luthae told him

"Wow. Were you mad when you drew that?" Tidus asked tracing a few of the patterns with his finger.

"Well yeah, I was." Luthae said rather self-consciously.

"I like it." He said. There was a few minutes silence and they both looked at each other.

"Anyway enough art talk," Luthae, continued, "What do you want?"

"Why don't you come and play?" Tidus asked, "We need you for a fair team."

"Nah I'm rubbish. Everyone nags at me for doing something wrong. I'm always doing something wrong."

"You have low self esteem considering you boosted Yuna's confidence. Before she was always taking into account what people think about her and try to make people like her or make them feel good when sometimes we wanted an honest opinion. You've made her feel better with what you said."

"Mmm, but I am rubbish."

"Oh come on! Brother isn't that good, but he's still playing. Anyway we're only playing for fun."

"Yeah!" Luthae shouted, "Okay here comes Luthae, watch out!"

Who cares if I'm not that good. That's what I thought. We were playing a game in which it didn't matter who won. Tidus gave me a boost of confidence. There was something about him, which made mysterious, but at the same time lonely. I think I seemed to understand him. Okay I like him, it's just a crush though honest. Anyway I dived into the water and we resumed play.

"Come on guys!" Tidus called, "Girls are winning 10-7 we don't want to be beaten by four powder puffs." He said jokingly

"You'll regret the day you ever said that!" Paine shouted at him, and the game started.

After 15 minutes they all stopped again to get something to eat by the Shoopuff landing, then played for another 15 minutes then ended the game. It was a draw 15 all.

"Hey you weren't that bad." Paine said when she came over to Luthae after the game.

"Good you're finally talking to me again."

"Yuna told me you had things on your mind."

"Yeah it was kinda scary." She proceeded to tell Paine everything that had happened the night before.

"Whoah you socked him one?!" Paine asked in astonishment. In truth she didn't really think Luthae was the kind of person to do that. In fact she thought she looked weak. "Way to tell it to him." She then said

"I was just so pissed off with him," Luthae explained, "He'll get me back later for it though."

"Not neccasserily, now he knows he can't wind you round his finger as much as he used to." Paine pointed out, "But if he tries anything he'll have me to answer to."

"Thanks Paine you're a real mate."

Then a hypello came over to Luthae

"Mish Loothay, is that yoo?"

"Sammi!" Luthae exlaimed and gave the hypello a hug, "How you been?"

"Verry well thankyoo." He replied

"Hey what's up?" asked Tidus coming over.

"Sammi these are my friends, Paine and Tidus."

"Pleashed to meet yoo. Any friend of Mish Loothay's is a friend of mine."

"So how'd you meet?" Tidus asked curiously

"They had a few financial problems with blue puff Seymour."

"Ahhh."

"Mish Loothay gave ush nearly all her money and helped ush to start again."

"Sammi is one of 8 kids." Luthae explained, "They were basically destitute. Seymour had reduced them to nothing. I had to do something."

"So you and Yuna don't differ that much." Said Paine.

"Hey I only give help to those who deserve it."

"So Luthae told me you wanted to be a maester. Why?"

"To help Spira duh I think all the maesters now are corrupt and I want to address important things like what happened to Sammi. At the moment all the maester talk about now is economy and how much money they're getting. I mean they have enough money, as it is, what about healers who really help people and need money. They never get enough."

"Wow you feel strongly about this." Tidus said.

"Mmm," Luthae nodded, "But if the stupid maesterswon't have me I'll be and artist or songstress."

"What's that?" Tidus asked

"You know people who sing in big concerts and stuff well I'd sing about things that mattered and get art work to address things like that too. So people will see them and think about things like what happened to Sammi."

"Well I haven't heard of a songstress. We had cheerleaders though, they basically cheer for a blitz team and encourage the audience to join in."

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't you cheer for the 'Thunders' in the LSC's." Paine suggested.

"Have you decided to go in for it?" Tidus asked

"Well I dunno." Luthae wondered.

"After blitz, me and Tidus are going in for a kind of battle tournament thing where you fight people and win a trophy and maybe some gil."

"Cool I might go in for that. It'll help me to train up and get stronger. I don't care if I don't win."

"Hey you guys it's getting late. We'd better get back if we don't leave now we'll be breaking curfew!" Yuna called.

So they all went back. Sammi was enrolled there and was going to stay in the guys' room until the school could find other accommodation. They all went as arranged to Luthae's room to wait for night on the Moonflow. It looked more spectacular than it did in the morning.

They now sometimes went down to the Moonflow after school as well as at weekends. Sammi had settled in fine. He was in year nine but that didn't bother anyone. He kept telling the other guys about some of the things Luthae had done like helping the Catuar nation in Bikanel before her brother confided her to Macalania college.

"She wash going to be a shumoner and defeat Shin." Sammi explained, "But she thought it wash pointlessh if it wash going to come back every 10 yearsh and she decided to make the little of Shpira we had left a good place to live." He also told them about how she stopped some Al Bhed rising up against the masters by saying things like, 'Spira has already gone through enough destruction from Sin. Do you really want to hurt it more?' Generally dissuading them with words. Sammi told them until they got sick of listening to him. Hearing those stories though proved to Tidus that she wasn't some snob who was a mimic of Yuna. He thought in a way she was helping more than Yuna thought of really making a difference. Sure defeating Sin was good but if it came back every 10 years was it worth sacrificing all those people? What Luthae did made more sense to Tidus. Taking what you had and building on it despite the chaos, hardships and hopelessness, and giving the people strength. Sin was defeated though so no more destruction will happen.

About a week and a half later it was Gippal's birthday and they had a party in the guys room to celebrate. There was dancing, karaoke and even some alcohol.

"How old Gippal?" Luthae shouted over the music.

"Big 1 and hic 6," Gippal replied, "Sixth form next year." They had decided to splash out on alcohol seeing as it was Gippal's birthday. Luthae had some as well mainly so she would defy her brother's orders. They had drunk quite a bit and most of them felt a bit tipsy.

Then they all partnered up to dance to a fast up beat song that they all liked. Brother had insisted he danced with Yuna, Rikku and Paine danced with Baralai and Gippal and they kept switching throughout and Luthae went with Tidus. They spun each other round clearly enjoying themselves.

"Wheeeee!" Luthae yelled

"Whoo hoo!" Tidus seemed to answer.

After the dance everyone decided to play Spin the Bottle. Luthae felt like some fresh air so she went onto the balcony. A few minutes later Tidus came out to join her.

"What do you want?" Luthae asked slurring her words.

"Here for fresh air and I'm not that keen on spin the bottle." He said

They sood there looking at the view of the playing field and blitz arena in the centre of the school from the balcony. Then without realising it Luthae's head suddenly lolled on to Tidus' shoulder. Tidus unexpectedly moved away and Luthae fell over sideways.

"Whoops." Tidus laughed slurring his word too. He helped her up giving her his hand. They both looked into each other's eyes.

It was hard to tell wether they were as drunk as they were pretending to be. Their heads all of a sudden began to move towards each other, closer and closer. There lips met. They kissed.

I don't know what Luthae was thinking at that moment, but I knew what she would be thinking afterwards. What would Yuna think?


	5. As long as they had each other

Chapter 5 As long as they had each other 

**Hope no one thought that last chapter was boring if they did I am sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. It is rather short this one but still try and enjoy it.**

I woke up with a pounding headache. There was a glass ¼ full of vodka by the side of my bed. I didn't remember much from last night all I remember was leaving the party and me and Tidus and we...

_Shit! Oh bugger we kissed!! No! Oh Fayth. Yuna's never going to speak to me again. I know Paine said they weren't going out, but it is obvious Tidus was waiting to ask her. I have to explain to Tidus I was drunk and it was all a misunderstanding. No I'll leave it. No I should tell him. Oh Fayth! I don't know. No I'll leave it. I'll leave it until he asks._

At the weekend they went down to the Moonflow again. They had another game of Blitzball. It was a good game, which had started fun at first but ended up in a water fight. It had started when Paine tackled Luthae. Luthae had grabbed Tidus and pulled him down underwater, by accident. Then he swam after her and splashed her, Luthae retaliated but missed and splashed Rikku. Then they'd all ended up soaking each other in water, so much that when they'd got to school they had to stand outside and get Sammi to bring them towels to wrap up in.

The weekend after that Tidus promised to give Luthae lessons in Blitzball in exchange for art lessons. That had also turned into a laugh, but not sure how. There had been a lot of laughing coming from the playing field. After that however they'd talked and told each other a bit more about themselves, and what had happened in their lives. Luthae kept her story to a minimum.

Luthae had still not forgotten about the kiss though. It was tormenting her. The fact he didn't say anything about it made her feel like she'd forced him into it. Like he was scared of her. She decided she would confront him about it tomorrow.

The next day Luthae went into the bathroom after a shower, she quickly pulled on some new clothes some black trousers with a skirt attached over them and a red strappy top, forgetting about the sphere on her bedside table and rushed to find Tidus. She found him in the playing field.

"Tidus!" she called running over to him.

"Oh hey Luthae!" he called back, waving at her.

"Tidus," she panted when she got to him, "I am so sorry about what happened yesterday."

The guys who Tidus had been giving Blitzball coaching moved away thinking it wasn't a good time for them to be there and stood out of ear shot.

"What do you mean about last night?" He asked

"The party," Luthae said, "And us. On the balcony."

"Fayth," Tidus said realising, "Look everyone's got me saying it now. If you didn't want to-."

"I was drunk," Luthae said sobbing.

"Hey it's okay." Tidus comforted, hugging her.

_I don't believe it. He made me feel guiltier. He was so kind and forgiving and funny. He made me feel like a person, like I had some value. _

_I love him, but he can never know that. Yuna stands in our way._

_"_I won't tell Yuna." Luthae continued sobbing but tried not to show it.

"Yuna?!" Tidus said surprised. Luthae moved away from him slightly looking at him, "What's Yuna got to do with anything?" Tidus asked.

"You know," Luthae began looking at her feet self-consciously shuffling her feet, "You're going out." She murmured. Tidus began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Luthae sobbed sulkily but couldn't help smiling.

"Yuna?! What made you think that?"

"Come on you're obviously smitten with her. I've seen the way you look at her and she looks at you."

"Well maybe I was once, but not now I've met you." He now spoke softly and tenderly but seriously, lifting Luthae's head up so their eyes met. (Tidus was taller than Luthae).

"Never look up at me like a superior again." He said, "I should be looking up at you."

"Why?" Luthae asked

"Because you're more of a person than I could ever be," he continued, "You never think of yourself or winning. You just want to help, and stop conflict. You value everyone and give them strength, and yet you still look as if everyone's higher than you. You should be the one everyone looks up at. You're more of a person than anyone in Spira, and they realise that too."

"Yeah right," Luthae said, "You're just saying that to make me feel better. If people do realise I'm better then why does everyone like Yuna?"

"Because they cannot see it is _you_ who helped Spira. They realised someone did but did not see it was you. They see Yuna. They are blind, they just saw Sin and the one who defeated it as a hero. What would have happened if no one came to defeat Sin? What would have happened then? Although what you did seemed pointless it wasn't and I see that. You're also funny and look out for people like a friend and that's also what I like about you." He paused, "I love you."

He held her close, stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Luthae felt comforted by his words. Those words. I love you. I love you. They meant more to Luthae than the most precious diamond. She started crying.

"I don't deserve this." She wept

"You're right," Tidus consoled her, "You deserve more, but I can only love you I feel so worthless." Tidus then began to sob with anger and regret. His head fell against her shoulder

"Shhh," Luthae whispered. She cradled his head, lifted his head up and put her finger on his lips, "Love is all I need." She kissed him. He returned it. They kissed passionately, seeming to comfort each other's worries. They now both knew now that she loved him and he loved her. They were both content and now knew nothing would drag them down. As long as they had each other.

**Ahhhhh see very lovey dovey. Hope it didn't make some of you throw up lol. That's all til next time. R&R**


	6. Chap 6 Losing a Friend?

Chapter 6 Losing a Friend? 

**AN:** Glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Well if you're reading this now I am RUBBISH at doing periods of time. I just like to stick to the story. One of you said that Luthae and Tidus got together to quickly but Luthae came to Djose in September and they got together in October. So if you're wondering about the time you'll find out about the bond they have later. Anyway time's not v important to me just the story is really so that's why the time is crap. Well hope you like this one and please Reviewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!

He loves me. He loves me. He loves me! I don't believe it I'm sooooo happy. But what about Yuna? Oh my Fayth she'll feel so sad. Oh I don't know what to do. Oh well I'll just take everything in my stride, and now. He loves me. Come on I'm not a selfish person, but things hardly ever go right for me.

Luthae and Tidus then stood looking at each other talking.

"Wow. I feel really weird." Tidus said, "Knowing you return my feelings."

"I know, but what about Yuna?"

"She'll understand." Tidus said

_Hopefully _

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Luthae muttered.

Leblanc stood by the entrance to the playing field. Out of sight from Tidus and Luthae.

_Oooo this is interesting. _She thought_ I've just thought of I way I'll benefit in all this._

Luthae heard this. She told Tidus she had homework to do and sprinted across the field to find Leblanc. She found her coming out of the library. She'd obviously been waiting for when Luthae would turn up.

"Yes Logos," she said rather loudly on purpose, "It's true, I don't know what little Yuna will make of all of this."

Luthae confronted Leblanc and backed her up to the wall, but Ormi and Logos were ready.

"Come on then, if you think you're tough enough to take us all." Leblanc goaded. Luthae got out her weapon and the fight began. Everyone came out of the library to watch and started chanting 'fight'.

Luthae was doing pretty well. She'd almost pounded Leblanc into submission, but Logos' Russian Roulette was proving quite a challenge to miss. She'd already been poisoned and her HP was getting lower and lower. She kept at it though. Considering it was three against one, she was proving quite a difficult target.

"Ready boys?" Leblanc then said

"Of course we's ready,"

"After you boss."

Everyone gasped. They knew what was going to happen. No one alone had taken on the Leblanc Syndicate overdrive single-handedly and won. It was over in a matter of seconds. Luthae was spinning in the air. Logos started to fire his pistols. To Luthae they didn't hurt much more than Seymour using her as a dummy to practice his magic on. She then fell to the floor. That hurt, she held her hand in front to protect her face, but she still came out with a nose bleed though and several bullet wounds. Ormi was then about to jump on her. The onlookers knew this was when most people met their defeat. Luthae on the other hand got up and used haste. She ran round Ormi till he was dizzy. Then she hit him in the chest and he fainted. Everyone gasped no one had done that before, especially after a No Love Lost (**AN: is that what it's called the overdrive I can't remember) **Luthae then started another attack on Leblanc. Leblanc knew she'd loose in close combat so she cut in before she too was defeated.

"This battle is no more than an annoyance. Logos?"

"Of course boss."

He fired his pistol, once, twice, thrice, four times and Luthae was still managing to almost crawl over for an attack. Logos then came right up to her.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" He fired again and Luthae fainted.

She woke in the medical room. Leblanc was standing over the bed she was on while Logos was checking how his comrade was doing on the other bed. Luthae sat up, got off the bed and confronted Leblanc. Considering Leblanc was in lower six and rather tall but smaller than Tidus, Luthae still managed to look bigger in the way that she stood, much like her brother.

"Okay," Luthae said angrily, "You've beaten me up, what more do you want to do to me?"

"I take it you've already sussed what our little secret is, but it's not what I'm going to do to you love, it's what you're going to do for me." Logos then gave a suggestive cough.

"Okay us."

"And if I don't?" Luthae replied defiantly.

"You never know Yuna might hear something out that's not so nice about her lover boy." Luthae gave her a look that said you wouldn't dare.

"Okay, okay," Luthae then sighed, then she paused she'd heard Leblanc's mind say homework.

"Homework!" she exclaimed, then realised what would happen if she didn't do it, "Okay." She replied reluctantly

"Yes homework, ours for the rest of the Christmas term starting from next week. I won't ask how you know, but at least you do. And don't think you can saddle it with that brother of yours."

"Wha'? Brother what brother."

"Don't try and act dumb with me love. He sits next to me in class and says how much of a pain you are. Well he's right about one thing."

So Luthae had to agree. Leblanc had her blackmailed for two things. Luthae didn't know whether Leblanc would tell them about Seymour, but she still kept her guard.

December came and the end of the Christmas holidays came. The six formers had been given homework over the holidays. Luthae had the Leblanc syndicates homework piled on her desk. It was rather difficult especially putting all of Ormi's misspellings and Luthae was struggling to find time to do her own homework. Her grades were falling and Luthae was wondering if she'd scrape by with a D. Luthae was sitting in the living room at a desk doing the homework, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey it's us." Yuna called

"It's open." Luthae replied

Tidus and Yuna both came in.

"Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed looking at the homework all over the desk. "Talk about you getting bad luck. No wonder you couldn't meet up the other day." Luthae's stomach jolted. Sometimes she thought Tidus would give the game away himself let alone Leblanc reveal the secret.

"Hey do you want me to help you?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah it would help." Luthae replied pulling her own homework out of the pile and shoving the rest under the desk.

After an hour they were on the last question. Luthae was bored and then copied Yuna's answer.

"Don't copy." She said abruptly moving Luthae's hand away. Luthae felt slightly resentful. Yuna was nice but she was another person who treated her like a five-year-old, even though she was the same age.

_I just can't seem to win in this world_ Luthae thought.

After Luthae had done her homework Yuna asked her if she wanted to come down to the Moonflow. Luthae however said she couldn't. She still had Logos and Leblanc's homework to do and was making little progress. Tidus then said he would catch up with Yuna after he talked to Luthae.

"Luthae, "he began, "What's with you at the moment you just have so much homework. Have you been slacking cos it doesn't look like it in some lessons. You just always seem so tired."

"Well its stuff that I erm..." she trailed off miserably. "Anyway," she continued, "On the subject of me slacking..." she was rather hesitant. Luthae was not one to beat about the bush, but she wanted to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt Tidus' feelings. "Well I don't think this is working out."

"What?!" Tidus said surprised. Their relationship had been working out since they'd revealed they like each other. Then he realised. "Ahh Yuna."

"Well yes," Luthae replied. "I mean it's not fair hiding from her we should tell her. Or I don't want to carry on really." Tidus was suddenly angry but crestfallen. He loved Luthae and he couldn't believe she was acting like this.

"So!" he barked, "You don't want me anymore is that it? I love you Luthae or should I say loved. Was it all a game? You thought you'd go out with the guy that everyone liked? Was I only a one-night stand but you had to carry on until the time was right hey? Or have you found someone else?"

"No it wasn't I.." Luthae loved Tidus and she knew he still loved her and would always, but this blackmail was going to destroy her life academically and she'd never be able to become a maester and make Spira a better place. She knew she'd have to sacrifice her love in the balance but she didn't want Yuna's life to be destroyed as well by the news of her and Tidus.

"It's just that well I don't know how to say this..."

"It's because you were using me and you've found someone else!"

"No!" Luthae burst into tears. Not just because of what Tidus was saying but also the fact she could feel Tidus bleeding inside and could feel his pain. They weren't so different in the fact that they both strived to please people in their lives but somehow couldn't and that tore them up inside. Luthae sometimes thought that's why they were so close at times. Yuna had never strived to please anyone. She'd put every foot right practically from when she was born.

Tidus stormed out the room the door slamming behind him. Luthae didn't give up though she ran after him. He walked into the lift and she charged downstairs. She found him on the ground floor going to the entrance of the school to join Yuna.

"Tidus!" she called and ran up to him he turned round with his back to Yuna and the others, "Listen I'll tell you then to prove I still want to be friends." She said 'still want to be friends' because Yuna was standing by the entrance within earshot. Luthae's eyes were red from sobbing so hard.

"You see I'm..."

Tidus looked into her eyes. He then saw that Luthae was scared of something or threatened he didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was. His eyes softened, as he seemed to read her soul.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly realising something _was_ wrong.

Luthae then saw Leblanc and her cronies walking down the hallway and Luthae to her gaze off Tidus and took a nervous glance at them. They'd come to collect their bounty of well-done homework. Leblanc gave a warning head gesture towards Yuna.

Tidus then put it all together. The pile of homework, the urgency to break up because of Yuna and the warning look towards Yuna.

"Your being blackmailed." He muttered to her his voice caring and compassionate again. "I'm sorry."

Luthae choked on new tears of gratitude he was so forgiving. She began to half sing half whisper words.

**AN: any song lyrics I use will have # at the beginning. Also I might change the tense to make it relevant to the story. I do not own any of the song lyrics I use!**

_# How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you found it and lead it back home...#_

Tidus took that to be a sign of forgiveness. He hugged her and gave her a discreet kiss on the forehead that Yuna didn't see.

Leblanc then cam over and addressed Luthae.

"So love," she said confidently to her. She knew Tidus knew but thought she would benefit that as well. "Have you done it?" She extended a hand expecting the homework to be given to her then and there. She was surprised however when she did not receive was expected.

Luthae gripped Tidus' hand lovingly for strength. "No Leblanc I haven't! I'm not going to be pushed around by you anymore, cos you're a big coward. You hide behind those two in every fight. I could kick your ass any day."

"Yeah go Luthae!" Tidus cheered.

"So that's how you want to play?" She asked angrily, "With two you're strong Luthae but as one you're weak."

"Stronger than you _love_." Luthae scoffed.

Leblanc couldn't be bothered to keep the secret any longer. In fact she'd never wanted to keep it in the first place. She was kind of glad that Luthae had chosen to act this way. She was the kind of girl who couldn't wait to spread some gossip round the round the school.

"Oh Yuna!" she called gliding down the hallway, "I've got something to tell you!"

_No _Luthae thought she couldn't stop her. It would be over in a fleeting moment. She'd loose a friend.


	7. Chap 7 The LSC's

Chapter 7 The LSC's 

Okay some of you will be getting bored of this fic but things will get better after the LSC's. That will be where the twist comes in well should do. Also with reference to the song lyrics. I know they're not the characters own songs in real life but in this fic they are okay. Just letting you know that in case you ask.

Any one who's reading this. The power of the review has hold of you, you cannot escape. _Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Okay that's me being stupid. JUST READ THE THING. Please, pretty please, pretty please with sugar on top.

PS No flames!!!!!!!

Leblanc got closer to Yuna to tell her the news. Luthae was nervous. What would she say? Leblanc reached Yuna.

"I've got something to tell you love." She began.

Come on just tell her already. It's worse waiting. Anyway don't you have better things to do? Oh isn't Nooj visiting today or something?

After that thought that Luthae had been wiling to come true a strange thing happened.

"Oh it doesn't matter I've just thought Noojie is visiting today. I've missed him so much since he left early rather than staying till upper six." She almost skipped off down the hall. Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. Luthae wasn't though. She was wondering what was happening to her.

Nah it must be coincidence. I can't have done anything like that I mean I'm only a Guado I could do anything like that. "Erm could I meet up later?" Luthae asked, "There's some things I wanna do."

"Sure no prob, we'll be at the Moonflow when you wanna come. See ya later Luty." Yuna said. Everyone including Tidus who Luthae had convinced to go saying she'd see him later went out. Luthae however went back to her room.

When she was in her room she sat on her bed and thought about what had just happened.

"Oh Lenne she said to herself. What is happening to me? First I can read minds and now share them? I know I wanted to get to know people but this is to close for comfort."

Luthae then lay down on the bed and had a doze.

Fayth I feel so tired I'll just catch forty winks.

Luthae let herself succumb to a dream of what she thought would make her forget the whole thing.

Hey where am I? Oh well it's a dream so I don't really care. Wait I am I in Zanarkand?!

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Wait someone is here-. Huh Lenne? Lenne is that you? Why are you are you towering above me up there? Okay? Fayth I'm not liking this. But Lenne what the Fayth are you doing here. You're well... not among us any more.

'Lenne' knelt down her hands clasped together looking just above the place where Luthae supposedly was.

"Hi I know your probably not listening, you're never here, but I'm scared I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared Bevelle are going to do something. What can I do?" she paused and then tears seemed to fall from her eyes, "Why won't you help us?..." she pleaded.

Stupid humans as if I'd help you. Shit what? Was that me?

Luthae woke up with a start and sat up in bed.

"Lenne?!" she shouted, "Lenne!"

"Who's Lenne?"

Tidus stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Oh did I say that out loud? It doesn't matter."

"Come on something's the matter I can tell. You can tell me anything." Tidus said sitting down beside her embracing her.

"It's just a weird dream. I think I was in the Chamber of the Fayth. I think I've never actually been in you see."

"Oh well it's not that exciting. There's just a glass thing on the floor with a statue in it decorations on the walls and The Fayth come out when summoners pray or talk to them or something."

"Oh." Luthae said sounding interested, but was really kind of worried. She knew her dream meant something. It had to. Her dreams were always the same. Memories of Seymour changing. It seemed that the more she got to know Tidus more strange things happened to her. She still loved Tidus but since that dream it kept her on her guard for the rest of the day. She and Tidus just sat together in her room. Tidus could tell she was spooked by something and decided to comfort her by telling her about his life in Zanarkand. The parties, the blitz games and the city that never slept. Luthae opened herself up to Tidus telling about what Seymour did to her father not mentioning names. She said it in a rather monotone voice as if she didn't care, but that didn't matter to any of the at the time.

Luthae really enjoyed Christmas day with her friends. They handed out presents and had a whale of a time playing games. Luthae had received lots of gifts that she felt happier than any other Christmas before. Paine had got her a titanium bracer and had signed her up to the LSC's battle tournament.

"It's coming up soon you wanna be ready." Paine had said

"Yeah and you'll be cheering for the Thunders." Tidus added

"I know. Think any of us will win the battle tournament?" Luthae wondered

"I hope so." Said Rikku, "It'd be cool."

"Yeah and maybe worthwhile." Agreed Luthae.

It was gard for Luthae to get pressies for her friends, for Yuna she got a belt like hers, Rikku beads for her hair, Paine a crimson ring so she could improve in battle and various things like that. Small, but still nice to receive. She hadn't known what to get for Tidus so she'd go him armband that changed colour. Tidus thanked her and said she needn't have bothered. He gave her a drawing. It was of Luthae, surrounded by swirls and colours and pyreflies.

"It's the best picture I've ever drawn," he explained, "You probably don't think-."

"No it's great." Luthae reassured him. She knew Tidus had spent a lot of time and put his heart into it. He seemed to not know how to express his emotions Luthae thought. That was why he'd blurted out he loved her. He hadn't really had a father to discuss those kinds of things with. Like Luthae had never had a mother. Though since he'd been with Luthae, he seemed to control them better.

Two nights after, Luthae had just said goodbye to Tidus at the library. He was going with YRP and the rest of the Thunders to have extra blitz sessions. Luthae went into the library to ammuse herself and look at some books on her job option. Becoming a Maester: The Basics. Luthae flicked through the pages amazed at what things had been put in the latest edition. 'A maester has to have the right air about him.'

What a load of shit Luthae thought. She was also disgruntled at the fact they'd used him and not him/her.

"Yes Seymour?" she asked about fifteen minutes later, not looking up as her brother who had also been using the library came toward her table.

"Luthae I would like to-,"

"Talk to me? Yes I thought as much."

Luthae had been using her newfound ability on her brother quite a bit. At first to her amusment he had been confounded by it, but now he'd started to get annoyed. He still hadn't worked out how she'd done it. He insisted Luthae came with him to 'talk' and had grabbed her by the wrist intending to drag her if need be.

At that moment Tidus came into the library to get a book on blitzball for the coach.

"No Seymour not now. Get off!" Luthae complained.

Tidus saw Luthae was in a sticky situation and decided to use his 'charisma' to get her out of it.

"Oi Puff!" he shouted, many people in the library turned round.

"Yeah blue bimbo I'm talking to you. Let go of her."

Seymour looked surprised at the Tidus had called him names, but the fact that Tidus was chalenging him by telling him to let go of his sister. Not that Tidus knew. Seymour was to years older than Tidus and would be 18 when he went for the maester examination, he was also taller and one of the best at magic at Djose so he could beat Tidus in a fight if he wanted.

"Get off her Seymour." Tidus warned, "She's not property she's a person. You can't make her do things she doesn't want to. Don't bother asking her out either. I don't want my mate going out with a minger like you."

Seymour, who had been looking down at Tidus bored and not listening suddenly, raised his eybrows in puzzlement Luthae heard him thinking

Go out with Luthae!? Why the hell would I go out with Luthae? Although, wait...

He blocked the rest out. He then smiled his evil looking smile, clocking on that Tidus didn't know about the 'family connection' between them. He then glided off chuckling on the outside; wary of the backup Luthae would have if he tried to hurt her publically on the inside. 9 to 1 since Buddy and Shinra had come over from Bikanel desert to watch their friends in the LSC's. Even he Lord Seymour of Guadosalam couldn't take on that many.

"You okay?" Tidus asked when he'd gone, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah," Luthae replied, "Thanks for standing up to him. Most people wouldn't do that."

"Yeah well Seymour's a coward. He just hides behind his guards and his 'throne' at that dark and dreary Guadosalam."

"It's not dark and dreary!" Luthae blurted out. "Well I mean," she continued nervously, "It wasn't when Lord Jyscal was in charge and it doesn't look that different from when he was."

"I'm sure it isn't, I've heard nothing but good things about Jyscal. Still bet the mood in it has changed though."

What Tidus said was true. Although Guadosalam didn't look any different the good happy feeling her father had put into it seemed to have gone in it. That dis-heartened Luthae more but people still loved Lord Jyscal, which made her feel better.

"Well," Tidus suddenly said, "Better find that book. I'd stay in your room until we come and call for you. Then Seymour won't be able to get you unawares."

He kissed Luthae on the cheek, cheaking of course in case anyone was looking. This relationship although good Luthae thought made her feel a bit guilty with all the secrecy from Yuna. She knew it was in Yuna's best interest, but she couldn't help feeling it was somehow wrong. Tidus then dissapeared amongst the bookshelves.

Luthae then did as Tidus had instructed and went to her room. She had a daydream when she got there and Lenne filled her head with memories of her and Shuyin. That gave Luthae and idea. She got out a notebook and procceded to write for a whole hour.

After blitz YRP, Tidus and the rest came to call for Luthae. They all decided to go to the beach where operation Mi'hen had taken place for a change from The Moonflow. It seemed to piane Yuna to remember all the Crusaders, Al Bhed and Chocobo Knights that had died on that day. Luthae knew what she was thinking by the look on her face.

"Look forget it. You've ended those days remember. They'll be no more destruction." But maybe from Seymour if he gets his way.

They all swam in the sea, sunbathed even though it was winter it was still sunny that day, and had a good time

"Hey almost a month to the LSC's," Paine reminded Luthae, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You've got good tactics. Using speed and things to outwit the enemy. Use those and you should be okay."

Should be. Okay. Seems to be a kind way of saying I'm terrible, nah, I suppose it's just Paine's way of saying you'll do dead well.

"Well I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?" Rikku asked

"Well you know, I don't think my brother will be to pleased."

"Hey who cares? Like you said to Yunie everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"Yeah well it's different with mine, bet your bro doesn't shout at you for having friends-."

"Hey Riks," said Paine seeing Luthae was digging herself a deeper and deeper hole that she wasn't going to get herself out of if she continued, "Shall we rally up a team for blitz?" Even though it was a holiday, there was still time for blitz and Luthae was finding it quite pleasurable now. Well she was getting better. Rikku consented and went to get the others.

"Thanks," Luthae said, "Do you think at this rate I'll ever be able to tell them about?"

"Probably not, but you'd better tell them sooner rather than later." Paine said, "Hey on a brighter note I've just remembered. They're looking for people to open the LSC's with little talents you know, to show things you can do that aren't in the LSC's events this year. If they think they're good enough they'll add the talent in your case singing to the agenda next year."

"How do you know I sing?"

"We heard you when we came to call for you."

"Oh. Well I suppose it's a good idea, yeah I will go for it."

It was early Febuary and the stadium at Luca was packed from Y7- sixth-form from the guys at Djose to the snobs at Macalania. Ready to watch or take part in the forthcoming events. Tidus, Baralai, Gippal, Yuna, Brother, Buddy, Rikku, Paine and Shinra were sitting waiting for the final opening act to start so they could cheer on their friend.

Luthae was nervous. She didn't know what people would think of her song. Sammi was also backstage with his boss Tobli and the other musicians ready to play Luthae's song. They'd been practicing for weeks but Luthae was still going over the song in her head. Luthae's stomach churned as the announcer called her.

"And now the final act of the opening ceremony."

This is it. Luthae thought as she took her position onstage,

"Before I start," she announced down her microphone, "I'd just like to say this is a song about love. Particularly from a girl to a boy who tried to save her life in a machina battle between Zanarkand and Bevelle, but it can be for any romantic couples out there. And if you're wondering, well let's just say neither of them survived while he attempted to save her. Thank you."

The music began

#I see my future there in your eyes,

Together and forever it's you and me.

You see cos I won't be listening to what my friends have got to say,

I know they'll be there all the way.

You promise and I know that you will always care,

Through good times and bad times your always there.

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you, but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever.

If you believe then you can only see

That me loving you just makes my life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never.

Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more.

I dream of a day in your arms

And watch the sun bring in the day.

You see what I can imagine I'm sure we can achieve

Which means never giving up on these dreams.

You comfort and you got me through times of grey.

I feel you and I need you to say you'll stay.

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you, but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever.

If you believe then you can only see

That me loving you just makes my life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never.

Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more.

Forever more

Forever more

Changed my life

You promise and I know that you will always care,

Through good times and bad times your always there.

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you, but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever.

If you believe then you can only see

That me loving you just makes my life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never.

Straight from the heart you changed my life forever.

Straight from the heart you changed my life forever.

The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts and the long lasting whistle of Tidus. A few snobs from Macalania raised there eyebrows, but this was it. It had begun. The LSC's.

Whooo finally done hope that wasn't boring well I think you know what's coming in the next chap oh well that's it TTFN and don't forget reviewwwwwwwwwwww.

PS No ones got the trick with the chapter titles yet. I'm surprised you haven't guessed it already after how many 7.


	8. Chapter 8 Old Acquaintances

AN: Yes the LSC's are finally here and something will happen next chap. The lyrics for the cheer in this aren't actually mine. It's someone else's song, although I changed the words a bit it still isn't mine. I also have never heard of the name Larissa or even know if it exists it just sounds nice. I dunno whether you have penalties in BB but still I put them in neway. It is my fic after all.

Well that's all

Luv ya peeps hope 2 get lots of luvly reviews. **- **

…The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts and the long lasting whistle of Tidus. A few snobs from Macalania raised their eyebrows, but this was it. It had begun. The LSC's…

Chapter 8 Old Acquaintances

_I took a bow on stage the crowd really liked me. I was overwhelmed with cheers and Tidus' whistle could be heard from a mile off. After I'd come off the stage I went to find Tidus and everyone else. As I moved past everyone in the seats apologising I saw some of my old 'friends' from Macalania. I hoping they wouldn't suddenly shout out that they knew me. I think Tidus called me and patted a seat next to him before they could have said anything anyway._

"Hey Luthae over here."

Luthae squeezed past all the Macalania snobs with thankfulness it seemed and sat beside Tidus.

"Hi so how did I do?" Luthae asked

"You were excellentariffic!" Rikku declared Luthae giggled at her friend's unique use of language.

"Yeah the words really got to you." Yuna added taking a few hinting glances at Tidus, "Don't you think so Tidus?"

"Yeah." Tidus replied enthusiastically not taking the hint.

"So," Luthae said changing the subject, "What's first in the LSC's?"

"Dunno I think there's a few blitz games lasting an hour and the first rounds of the battle tournament."

Paine was true to her word. It was the Bikanel Machines verses the Macalania Frostbite's. It was quite a fierce game Luthae thought on Macalania's part, they tackled very harshly especially a female guado with a pure white made up face. Paine, Rikku, Tidus, Buddy, Shinra and Gippal jeered when they scored, but Luthae was hesitant to do so. She felt thought that she had the right to as she was sure and Tidus and the others agreed they'd cheated on that and a couple of other goals. Of course they had gone unnoticed, as Luthae had noticed that her brother was sitting in the judges panel with the other maesters and the stadium staff.

After an hour there came out victorious guados and some very painfully defeated and injured Al Bhed. Most of them had received bruises and the goalie from the first half came out holding his head as he'd been knocked out in sometime before half time by a shot from two guado. One had made the first shot, but it was obviously going to stop before the goal if the female guado hadn't made another shot that made it continued it's journey at a speed way to fast to catch that had gone straight for the goalie's head. Luthae and the others were appalled at the aftermath when the teams had gone back into the changing room. Members of Macalania either leaned over at of walked over on purpose to members from Bikanel to gloat.

"Fayth what a bitch." Paine declared taking an evil look at the white-faced girl who was waving and blowing kisses to the Macalania crowd.

"Yeah," Luthae agreed tentatively.

The truth was Luthae knew that guado. She'd thought she was her friend until she started hanging round with these bullies who'd beaten Luthae up and taken some money and shouted insulting names at her from time to time. It had turned out that she'd been part of the gang all along and was only 'friends' with Luthae because she'd wanted to go out with her brother. After the first game there were some about three more blitz games with breaks in between the Thunders weren't in that it was The Besaid Gusts, Mi'hen Cannons, Ronso Roarers, North Wharf Winners, Killika Flames and Bevelle Beaters. Then they had one of the three first rounds of the battle tournament.

Luthae and Paine weren't in the first one but Tidus was. The other cheered him on as he was going down and Luthae did quite a feeble whistle, Yuna and Tidus had been teaching her and Paine how to do it, but Paine had given up after not being able to do it the first two times. About 50 people were lined up in opposite couples on the flat stage that Luthae had sung on. Luthae saw Larissa the white-faced guado next to Tidus and she kept looking over and batting her heavily made-up eyes at him. He returned with an expression that said 'what the?' Still she filled up with the grudge she'd had when she found out she was the source of the bullying. Luthae was like Paine in the way she didn't lose a grudge.

That's my boyfriend bitch. Go get your own like, Seymour. Yeah go get him out my life for me.

The first round Luthae found out wasn't that eventful. It was just big a knockout round, but she figured with so many people going in for it that they had to do it that way. Soon Luthae and Paine were up. Tidus had got through and knocked out his opponent and unfortunately for Luthae so had Larissa. She kept trying to cling to Tidus and flirt with him, but as soon as Tidus reached his seat and Larissa was already at hers still standing up Yuna gave her a look that said 'touch him and your dead' and Larissa, like so many others before her thought the same thing.

"Oh my, Yevon and good Fayth you two are going out, that is like sooooo cute." She knew who Yuna was of course and she gave a really high-pitched drone of a laugh that for Tidus seemed to go on for an eternity.

"LET THE SECOND OF THE THREE FIRST ROUNDS FOR THE LUCA SCHOOL'S CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE TOURNAMENT COMMENCE!" the loudspeaker blasted out.

Here goes. Luthae thought

Fayth why do they always have to do the full lot instead of abbreviating the LSC's that's just stupid. She heard Paine think, it made Luthae give a little snigger. The number was pretty much the same as the first lot 50. Luthae was up against and Al Bhed that didn't look like he knew his left from his right and Paine was up against a guy from Luca. Luthae heard Paine think that he was pretty cute for a Luca guy. That comment made Luthae roll her eyes. Paine could be rather stereotypical when she wanted or sometimes didn't mean to be.

A whistle went that signalled the players to start. The Al Bhed Luthae was against charged forward hoping to catch Luthae unawares, but Luthae was on her guard. She dodged the attack quite easily and the Al Bhed almost if not did run into the wall that had been placed round the stage area.

Stupid, everyone always does the same. Luthae thought 'Oh I'll charge and catch her unawares.' This battle should be easy if I use my powers, but that would be cheating. I don't want knowing I'm that sort of person hanging on my conscience.

Luthae turned to face her opponent and used Haste as he was going to take another attack. Luthae dodged and tried to poison him, but he was wearing a star pendant. She then used blind on him. That stopped him for a bit, but to Luthae's disappointment, after a few attacks for her the Al Bhed trying to resist the blindness but missing Luthae every time he used some eye drops and was for some reason immune to it and continued to viciously attack Luthae. She tried to doge but they were quick and continuous, but Luthae gave a good defence as that was her strength and knew what she was going to do. She watched Paine while she was being hit, Paine was smaller than her opponent, but he seemed to be pretty slow and stupid despite his gorgeous looks and Paine had the upper hand she was also giving powerful and continuous attacks, but she could afford because she was strong.

Luthae was down to her last few HP and the Al Bhed had stopped his attacks thinking he had won, but Luthae was ready. She hauled herself up off the floor and used Haste again to make her faster. Paine knew what she was going to do, she looked over at Luthae as she had finished her opponent off a while back and she smiled. She knew what Luthae was going to do. Luthae after using Haste just as she had with Ormi ran round the Al Bhed. The Al Bhed that was hopeless with something like this kept turning round and round to watch Luthae and eventually got dizzy himself. Luthae attacked him a few times after he was dizzy, she was going to attack as she went around him, but as he did not seem particularly bright she gave him a fair chance and refrained from doing so. She only attacked him about five times before thinking of something. She petrified the Al Bhed and then started teasing him with things like 'Come and attack me. Oh no you can't ' as a joke. Paine laughed

"Now that's just showing off."

A whistle blew again after a few minutes and all victors went back to an office to have a form they had been given at the beginning signed to show they had got through before going back to their seats. The losers were either getting revived, unpoisoned, unpetrified etc. Luthae went back to the seats with Paine. Everyone congratulated Paine and then Tidus asked if Luthae had got through. Knowing Paine was a good fighter they assumed she had and knew because she would have told them otherwise.

"How did you do?" Rikku and Yuna chorused

Luthae held up the form.

"I'm through!" she yelled.

Yuna, Rikku and the other whooped and Tidus gave Paine and Luthae a one armed hug.

"I knew you would be," He said "Both of you. Good thing to I didn't want to be left on my own a second longer with that guado." He continued gesturing with his head over to Larissa who saw him gave him a beaming smile battered her eyelashes again and waved at him.

The third round was of little interest to any of the guys after that and seeing as the Thunders game was up next they went to hang out in the changing room. Fifteen minutes later guys who weren't in the game left, but Luthae who was going to do the cheer for the Thunders. Luthae waited for her call from a hand backstage that was going to raise the blitz platform when she'd finish. Luthae nervously peeked out of the door it didn't feel as bad as the first time she'd done something in front of this crowd.

"Hey," she spoke down the mic, "It's me again, The Thunders have asked me do something that will hopefully get you all especially all you Djose dudes out there to get in mood for the game."

Luthae started to clap her hands twice and then hold them up in the air for the third beat. For a few seconds no one really joined in until a wave started to gradually go around the stadium for those who were supporting the Thunders.

"Thunder Thunder Thunderation

They are the Djose High team of Thunders

When they play with determination

They make a thunderous sensation. Come on guys join in.

Thunder Thunder Thunderation

They are the Djose High team of Thunders

When they play with determination

They make a thunderous sensation." A few people had started to join in then, but not as many as Luthae wanted.

"Come on!" she shouted down the mic, "You can do it. One last time."

After that comment almost the whole stadium (except for a few moody Macalania College attendees), where cheering and shouting out the song.

Thunder Thunder Thunderation

They are the Djose High team of Thunders

When they play with determination

They make a thunderous sensation

THUNDER!

The whole stadium absolutely screamed the last word followed by a whoop of cheers for Luthae. Looking out at the audience Luthae saw Buddy, Shinra, Gippal, Baralai and the other guys doing a Mexican wave. Luthae smiled

"Thank you!" she called to the audience before she went off.

The Blitz stadium was raised after Luthae had come off The Djose Thunders were against The Luca Triumphs. They all swam on. Luthae stood up in her seat and cheered and whistled for all she was worth. Larissa saw her and amongst all the cheering leaned over to her.

"You think your something special since you joined this new school don't you Luthae Guado? Well you may have got through the first round of the battle tournament, but you won't be in for much longer. And you can tell your little pal Yuna to kiss goodbye to her boyfriend as I'll have him at the end of all this."

"And you can kiss my ass." Luthae retorted. Larissa aimed a drink's carton and threw it at her. Luthae fumbled a few times but eventually caught it and threw hard back. Larissa 's eyes widened in surprise as the carton just missed her head. This wasn't the Luthae Guado she'd known.

"Piss off."

Now Larissa was surprised, the Luthae she'd known was quiet, a loner and was rubbish at catching the school hover in the morning let alone catch a blitzball or anything like that.

"Excuse me!" she said

"You heard me." Luthae replied and repeated the word again and stuck her finger up at Larissa. That had shut up for now, but Luthae had a feeling that Larissa might suspect that Luthae hadn't told the others about Seymour. She was mad now Luthae knew that and she would now do anything to get Luthae back, she was that sort of person. Luthae knew she should've just kept quiet, but it was a spur of the moment thing and it felt so good to finally stand up to Larissa properly. _Anyway,_ she thought suddenly _it's what Paine would do._ After thinking that she had another reason to think that it hadn't been such a good idea. _But I'm not Paine. Ooh why did I have to do that?_

Still Luthae carried on like nothing had happened. She sat closer to Buddy, Shinra, Baralai and Gippal after 'the incident'. As Luthae watched the game she thought it was pretty hard on the Thunders to be up against people from Luca. Luca was the one university for blitz players and Luthae had no doubts that the High School would want to give their pupils extra coaching to live up to that standard. The Thunders were doing quite well considering the circumstances. It was two all Luthae though was expecting a challenge for the Triumphs as the Thunders had Tidus star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Tidus and the guys were moving fast and passing the ball quick so the Triumphs had a hard time working out who had the ball. Then Luthae and the rest of Djose screamed Paine had just scored another goal.

An hour later it was three all. It was down to penalties. The Triumphs had only scored one. Yuna had already scored one for the Thunders and now Tidus was up. A wave of silence seemed to wash over the stadium. Tidus looked at his friends. They were counting on him to get them through. He floated on the penalty spot for a bit looking at the ball. Remembering stuff his dad had said to him when he was younger. Up in the seats Luthae could hear Tidus dads voice ringing in his ears. _You can do it _she thought_. You can do it._ She also said it out loud which made the rest of the guys look at her strangely but Luthae's eyes remained fixed on the spot where Tidus was. _You can do it. _Luthae then did something very unlike her.

"Go Tidus!" She shouted, "You can do it!" She shouted it over and over again, feeling slightly self-conscious but willing to do it for Tidus. Suddenly

"Yeah go Tidus you can do it!" Gippal shouted. A minute later almost the whole stadium was cheering for Tidus.

Tidus' face brightened he was encouraged. He gave the ball a massive kick. The whole stadium went silent then.

"GOAL! Djose Thunders win!"

Luthae cheered and hugged the others, they in turn also hugged each other. The Thunders were through the first round. Luthae then thought, there were even more rounds. Would Tidus be able to keep it together for them? But that thought was pushed to the back of her mind when the guys came up from the changing room and were almost hugged to death. The rest of the events went past in a blur. More blitz games and battle tournament rounds, but the three friends competing in it did very well. Luthae to her disappointment was up against Larissa in the quarterfinals. Larissa was taller than Luthae, well she looked it and was good with magic Fira, Watera, Blizzarda and Thundera were used on Luthae one after the other. Larissa was also very fast and quick on the mark. Luthae thought she was going down and she could kiss the semis goodbye. Luthae was again in the situation with hardly any HP left and felt like crying. She'd always been afraid of Larissa even in primary school until Larissa convinced her she'd changed. Luthae remembered what she'd done and felt angry. The anger that welled up inside her suddenly came out in a charge that Larissa had not been expecting. Luthae hit her hard with her weapon. The blow that she then gave Larissa took off most of the rest of the HP Luthae had not been able too take off before. She felt stronger, more confident. Luthae gave another blow and took her opponent down. Larissa had fallen and was petrified. Not by magic in battle but in fear. Since joining Djose Luthae was starting to become more powerful. Luthae then saw from the way that Larissa slinked off meant hopefully that she might never see her again. After that Luthae beat Paine in the Semis.

Luthae felt guilty. Paine was a better fighter than her she had every right to win. Didn't she?

"It's okay," Paine told her, "I have lost against a worthy opponent. If this is making you stronger and helping you Luthae then I don't care that I lost."

Paine also had a strange feeling then. Part of her wanted to scream. She'd never been beaten b her friends before. Well maybe Nooj about twice but still. She also felt like accusing Luthae of looking into people's minds, but Paine knew Luthae was to noble for that. Luthae knew what she was thinking. She came and sat beside her.

"Look Paine, I wasn't looking into your mind okay. I don't even mean to do it half the time if I do. I wouldn't do it to you or anyone unless I thought I needed to."

"I know." Paine replied. "Well you go knock dead whoever this finalist is. Think he can beat the shit out of my mate does he, well he's got another thing coming."

Suddenly Tidus came with the rest of the guys who had been down to buy drinks after the tournament.

"Hey great goin' T." Gippal congratulated.

"Yeah we'll be cheering for you in the Finals." Baralai told him

"Yeah they're going down." Shinra cheered.

Luthae and Paine exchanged looks and Luthae suddenly looked sick.

Tidus! No I have to fight my own boyfriend. No prize money is worth that. After what happened to Larissa. If it happens again I. Could I kill him?

"Oh Fayth." Paine exclaimed, "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Why?" Tidus asked quickly, "I'm not against you am I?"

"No." Paine replied disappointedly, "If only you were." She made a head gesture over to Luthae. Paine had always had a feeling that Luthae had taken to Tidus and Tidus likewise so it made her job to admit it worse also her pity to Luthae greatened.

"WILL THE CONDENDERS FOR THE FINAL OF THE BATTLE TOURNAMENT PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE CHANGING ROOMS." The loudspeaker droned.

Tidus and Luthae made their way down.

"Look Luthae," Tidus began, "I don't care if I don't win because I'm against you. Well I suppose you really deserve to. No hard feelings if I don't win, and I'll try not to hurt you."

"Nah, if you want to win, don't just not attack me because were together. I'll feel worse if I do win. Beat the shit out of me. I won't mind. At least then if I do win it will be a fair one. That's if I do. But I don't care about it now. I beat Larissa and that's all that mattered."

"You knew that guado?"

"Well I saw her once and never want to again. If you get my drift."

"Yeah I'm glad she's gone. I know what you mean."

Tidus of course was thinking of the round when Larissa and Luthae had first seen each other. He of course didn't know about the long history of them knowing each other.

"Well not long now." Tidus said squeezing Luthae's hand. They were in the corridor outside the changing rooms. There was five minutes till they were on. The blitz match was just finishing.

Suddenly a guado came down the corridor. Luthae and Tidus turned. It wasn't Larissa, but it wasn't Seymour to Luthae's relief. It might as well have been though. It was Tromell.

"Lady Luthae!" he exclaimed. Luthae hastily let go of Tidus.

The last thing she wanted was Tromell to see his master's archenemy going out with his sister.

"What are you doing here!" Tromell said in surprise, "I did not know your brother would permit you to come to an event such as this."

Luthae was constantly making discreet head gestures of 'NO!' at him but he didn't take the hint.

"Tromell?" Tidus suddenly remarked, "What are you doing here? Where's _Seymour_?"

"Ah Lord Seymour is judging some of the events." Tromell said proudly. He then turned his attention back to Luthae.

"Did you happen to hear about his new position in society? He is now Maester Seymour Guado as well as the lord of Guadosalam. Aren't you pleased?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Luthae gave a feeble 'yeah whatever' anyway. Tidus sussed there was something up.

"Luthae. Do you know him?"

"Erm well," Luthae stammered, "Well we're we're we're. Old acquaintances."

Well that's Chapter 8 done. Soz it took so long to update but hope it was worth waiting for. I love the titles of these. They're the last word(s) of the chap. For those who had worked that out. Well done you!  Hope you review!


End file.
